Between Angels and Thieves
by Kaze Kimizu
Summary: Mello is in hell. Literally. Where's Matt? Why isn't God listening? Is there no such thing as mercy?
1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my newest chapter fic! I've had this idea stirring in my head for a few days, and I've finally started putting it down on paper. This is the story of what happens after Mello's and Matt's deaths. It's something new, and I've enjoyed writing it so far. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Onward!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Know why? ...Mello would've died with chocolate in his mouth. Damn it.

**Warning:** I have no idea where this fic will take me, so I'm rating it M. There will probably be sex in later chapters. Actually, I can promise there will be. So you have been warned.

* * *

This is hell. My skin is on fire, but my core is freezing. I can't make heads or tails of which sort of pain is strongest, but I know it all hurts. I can't breathe, can barely think, and oh God I'm so thirsty. I can't see much in the darkness, but I know. Oh, I know. Matt isn't here.

This is hell. The explosion that claimed half my face was nothing in comparison. This burns. It scorches every part of me, inside and out, and God I'm going crazy. I'm freezing and I'm burning, and it won't stop! God, I feel punished enough already. I've learned my lesson. I can't stop the dead prayers from spilling past my lips, but with every recitation, the pain intensifies. It _hurts_. I'm so sorry, God, for every sin I've ever committed in my entire life. Weren't you supposed to forgive my transgressions? Didn't you say you'd still love me? Oh, God, it hurts. I don't want to be here! Where's my Matt?

* * *

"Maaaatttt, it huuuurrrrttss!" Bitter tears fell from small watery eyes, catching in locks of golden hair.

"I know, Mel. It's supposed to hurt. What were you thinking, man? You never risk stupid plans. And I hate to say it," the boy paused, ruffling the blonde's messy hair, "but that was stupid."

"I knooow," the blonde sniffled, "but I didn't think Roger would get so mad! He's never been so angry before. It hurts, Matt."

"It's supposed to hurt, Mel. It's a spanking. You know; a punishment to make sure you never do it again."

"But it hurts..."

"It won't last forever."

* * *

Christ, it hurts! I can't stop shivering, although I know that flames are licking my skin. It hurts so much, God, and it's never going to stop! This is the ultimate punishment for my sins, and I don't even have Matt to comfort me. Matt isn't here. Oh God, thank you. Thank you, God, that Matt isn't here. If one of us must pay for our crimes, I'd rather do it.

Shit, this pain doesn't stop! This is every skinned knee and bloody lip, every swatted hand and slapped face, every gunshot wound and bomb burst all rolled into one piercing, throbbing, aching punishment. God! Why? Why am I here? I couldn't have possibly done enough wrong to be sentenced here! No person, dead or alive, should ever go through this torment. Kira himself shouldn't ever feel this pain. It's too much! It isn't fair. It's not fair! I know I've committed many crimes, broken many rules, but I couldn't have done enough to deserve this. This is hell.

* * *

"Boys!" The aging man stormed through the yard toward the cowering duo. "What have you done? What were you thinking? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"I'm sorry, Roger!" Matt whined, on the verge of tears.

"It's not Matt's fault, Roger! It's mine. He just found me a second ago and tried to stop me. He didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who set the fire."

"Mello! Why am I not surprised? Come along, sir. Matt, please go to your room for the time being. I'll send your roommate along after I've dealt with him."

Matt stared, wide-eyed, at the elderly caregiver dragging the feisty blonde along beside him. Mello looked back only once, just long enough wink, before they disappeared into the halls of Wammy's House. Matt shifted uncomfortably in the glare of the late afternoon sun. He slowly bent down to retrieve his lighter, his lighter fluid, his report card, and Mello's Algebra book. With a lump the size of the sun in his stomach, he slinked back to the boys' shared room.

Later that afternoon, Matt was half-asleep in a drowsy daze when Mello returned. Keeping his eyes as slits, Matt watched the blonde limp cautiously to his own bed, wincing and swearing softly as he lowered himself onto the comforter.

"Mel?"

"Oh, Matt. I thought you were sleeping. 'Sup?"

"Why'd you do that, idiot?"

"Do what?" The blonde grinned, hiding a grimace beneath his smooth features.

"You took the blame."

"Yeah, so? Better me than you."

"But it was my fault. I was the one trying to burn my report card."

"And? Drop it, Matt. Better me than you. I'd take the fall for you any day."

"But Mello..."

"Shut up, Matt. It wouldn't have been fair for you to get a B in English and a whipping in the same day. That's all there is to it. Let it go."

"Mel..."

"Drop it. I'd do anything for you."

* * *

Come on, God, I'll make a deal with you! I'll do anything. I'll trade years of service to you for relief from this torture. I'll give you my soul. I don't care anymore; just get me out of here! I've always called on you before. Why do you betray me now? God, can't you just punish me all at once and end this prolonged torment? Just get it over with, please? I can't stand this for an eternity! I'll lose everything I know about myself! God, it hurts! It hurts! I don't even know what's hurting anymore, but I know it hurts! It's getting harder and harder to focus my mind, because I'm just so tired. Mercy! God, Mercy!

I just want to see Matty one last time. Please, God, please. I don't want him to be here in his hell, but I just...God, please let me see him. I can't picture him anymore. He's got scruffy red hair, but how did it fall across his face? Did it spike, or was it straight? I can't remember! God, and his...his face. There was something odd about his face. Was it a scar? No, I had the scar. He had...goggles. He always wore his goggles. And he smoked, but I can't remember how he held the cigarettes. What color were his eyes? Oh God, this is torture! Pure, sick, white-hot torture! Just let me hold his memory. God, if you have any mercy in your spirit for a sinner like me, please just let me have that one memory of him. I just want to see him again.

* * *

"We're coming back, right?" Matt asked cautiously before locking the door to their apartment.

"Of course we're coming back. We've got to pack our shit tonight. After kidnapping Takada, we're going to be on the run for a while. But I'll be damned if that'll stop us from beating that pinch-faced Near!" Mello clicked his tongue in disgust as he turned toward the stairs.

"Mello?"

The blonde paused, glancing back over his shoulder one final time. Matt stood with his hand still on the doorknob, red hair plastered to his face with sweat. His goggles hung loosely around his neck, catching bits of ash from the cigarette dangling from his lips. His green eyes shone with a mix of fear and exhilaration. Mello just smiled and winked, sending a small air kiss toward Matt's unsteady form.

"Goodbye, Matty. I'll see you soon."

* * *

I'm broken, okay? God, listen to me! Listen, damn you! I'm gone! My pride is gone! You broke me, I'm nothing! Just get me out of here! Just please, God, please get me out of here! I want to live again! I want Matt to live again! Can't you just spare us one corner of the universe? Can't you just give us one place to be together? God, I don't care if I'm a wretched sinning scumbag. Please have mercy on me! I can't stand this hell any longer. It hurts, God, please get me out. At least tell me where Matt is? Is he safe? Is he in heaven with you? God, please tell me he's safe. I couldn't ever forgive myself if he was stuck in hell like me. I hope he's in heaven, or at least somewhere better than here. Maybe he's lazing around some lake in the middle of a field of wildflowers. Maybe the sunlight is bouncing off his goggles while he daydreams. Maybe he's holed up in some celestial apartment playing Mario Kart, wondering if I'll ever come home.

God, I want to go home to him. That's where I belong, God, can't you see? So please, please let me go. Before I go crazy, just let me go! I'll do anything. I'll be good for the rest of eternity. I'll never swear again, damn it! I promise I won't use the internet to look up smutty novels for free. I swear I won't steal credit cards for gas money. I swear I'll never call Matt a bad name ever again. Just let me go to him, wherever he is. God, strike this one deal with me, please? I've learned my lesson. I'm sorry. I can't stay here! It hurts too much to be without him. It just hurts, period. Everything hurts.

Can't you save your child who was damned?

* * *

"Matt...I never thought that you'd be killed. I'm sorry..."

* * *

God, why? Why me? I just want Matt. That's all. Matt. Matt. If I stop saying his name, I'm afraid I'll forget him. I want Matt. He's my friend. No, better, he's my lover. He's my everything. God, just let me be near him. My greatest wish is to escape this hell to be with Matt.

"Is that truly what you desire, child?"

..._God?_


	2. Gabriel

**Author's Note:** Don't expect chapter updates this darn fast. xP I just happened to have this part written before I began the story. Welcome back, by the way! I was absolutely thrilled at the number of reviews and "story alert" memos that I got for Chapter 1! You guys are awesome. This fic is actually pretty difficult to write for two reasons: 1.) I am writing an after-death fic using Heaven and Hell, and 2.) I am writing in present tense, for the most part. I am not a present tense writer. It is incredibly hard for me. So forgive any mistakes. xP I don't know how many chapters this fic will have, but I plan to make it last for a little while. Hope you enjoy it! Onward!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Know why? Ryuk. He's creepy. Although, his part in the final episode was really lovely.

**Warning:** See Chapter One for warnings.

* * *

_"Is that truly what you desire, child?"_

_...God?_

* * *

"Do you believe, child?"

God? Is it really You? Are You really here?

"I am. Tell me what is on your mind, little one."

I…God, I cannot speak. You are really listening? For real?

"I am. Child, have you suffered enough?"

Yes! Oh, God, yes! Please! I am so sorry for everything I've done. I don't even know what to apologize for, but I'm sorry! I've suffered, God. I'm so sorry…

"Name your sins, child."

My…my sins? God, there are many sins blackening my heart. I have lied and cheated. I've stolen and used Your name in vain. I've killed, kidnapped, and blackmailed. I've mixed and distributed drugs. I've led an entire group of thugs toward damnation. I've disrespected my elders, led my friends into sin. I've…participated in homosexual activities…

"Why would you add that last one, little one?"

Isn't it a sin, God?

"Not in my eyes."

But the Bible! It says –

"My child, the book you've read and studied has become corrupt throughout the years. I spoke the holy word correctly the first time. Man's greed and childish eccentricities have stolen my pure words and added more, basing sins on biases and public opinion. I have watched your love blossom from the beginning. If I disapproved, why would the love stay in your heart?"

So, all our lives…we weren't living in sin? We weren't defiling Your holy word?

"Correct. I have never seen anything but pure admiration and love shining in your hearts."

God? Where is Matt? Can…can You help me find him? I can't…really remember him. I've been hurting, God. I've been hurting so much that I've almost forgotten him. But, God, I can remember some things! I just…God, I want to see him. Where is he?

"He is waiting on you. He has been waiting for quite some time now, Mihael. Would you like to see him soon?"

Please. Please, oh, please. I've been so alone without him. I've been so scared! I thought I would forget him altogether. I've been punished enough, God. My Matt…

"You will see him. But I am afraid that you cannot enter Paradise yet."

God! Why? What can I do, God? I'll go through any trial, pass any test…just please let me see my Matt. I've missed him, God. I put my life in Your hands. I'll do anything to be with him.

"I am glad to hear that. Before you may cross from Damnation to Paradise, the holy lash of fire must brand your shoulders and mark you as a Child of God. This is the only way to atone for your sins and become pure in my eyes. Can you handle it, child? Or shall I come back once your full trial has been served in the fires?"

I'll do it. I'll do anything. I can withstand anything to see my Matt. Beat me ten thousand times if You wish! Just let me hold my Matty. I can endure anything to see him. I would walk on hot coals, or swim across an ocean, just to see my Matt. God, I'm so desperate. I want to be near him so badly…

"As you wish, little lamb. Close your eyes and try not to scream. When you awaken, you shall dine in the land of light."

I'm ready, God. I can handle – AHHH!

* * *

"Ahhh!" The blonde yelped as the tree branch snapped, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Ouch, Matt, I can't reach it!"

"Try a little harder, would you? I bet I could get that kite in ten seconds flat, if I didn't have this stupid thing on." The redhead shook the brace that bound his wrist in disgust.

"I'm trying! It's just too high. And the branches on the tree keep snapping in half." Mello pouted, giving the elm a swift kick. "Ow!" He growled, face contorting in pain.

"Grab a chair or something, man," Matt snickered. "We have to get the kite down before they notice we're missing."

"I know, I know. It's all your fault, you know. I didn't even want to come fly a kite today! But no, you wanted to borrow Misha's kite without her permission and fly it into a bloody tree!" He leapt up toward a new branch, hissing when his knees slammed into the hard bark of the trunk.

"Hey! I didn't know it would hit the tree," Matt scowled, "I can't do anything in this stupid brace. You'd think a sprained wrist wouldn't be so irritating."

"I've almost…got…it…" Mello panted as he stretched his limbs to their limits. His fingertips brushed the lacy tail of the kite just as the limb supporting him gave way. "Ahhh, Matt! I'm falling!"

"Mello! Mello…"

* * *

"_Mello_…_Mello_…Mello…**Mello**!"

Huh?

"…Matt?"

"Mello!" Matt's arms crush my chest as he buries his nose in my neck. "Geez, I've missed you. I've missed you so much. Are you all right?"

"I don't know…" I blink up at him. "Is it really you, Matty?"

"Yeah, it's me! I've been waiting on you, dummy. Where have you been?" His eyes scan my naked body before he let out a low whistle. "Geez, Mel. Wherever you've been, they didn't treat you very nicely, did they? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm a little thirsty," I groan, holding my head.

"Try this," he smirks, pressing a cup to my lips. "It's miracle water. I don't really know what it is, exactly, but it quenches thirst better than Gatorade and it tastes better than Mountain Dew!"

"Oh, Matt," I beam as he pours the cool liquid down my parched throat. "It really is you. I was…I mean…"

"Yeah, Mel. It's me." He traces my jaw line with his fingertips. "I've been waiting on you."

"I thought…" I choke, suddenly overcome with the terrible urge to cry, "I thought that I'd never see you again. What…happened?"

"We died, and then we were here. Or, at least, I was. What took you so long, man? I was worried."

"I…" my mind fumbles for the right words, "I was in hell for a while, Matt."

"No kidding?" He gasps, wide-eyed. I note faintly that he doesn't have his goggles on. "Geez, Mello. What…was it like?"

I can only stare at him, shaking my head side to side. I don't want to ever think about it ever again. Ever.

"Wow," he says after a minute of silence, "I'm sorry that I asked. Are you…fine now, though?"

"I'm with you. That's all that matters." I sit up, properly embracing him for the first time. My hands wrap around his strong shoulders and I inhale deeply. He still smells like my Matt.

"Holy crap, man," he yelps when his hands brush against my back. "What happened to your back? It's all…it's…it…Mello?"

"Penance, Matt. It was the only way I could get here."

"But…Mello? What happened? Why does it look like that?" He gently brushes his fingers against the scars, which remarkably don't hurt at all.

"I'm not sure, Matty. I passed out when it happened. What does it look like?"

"It's a cross, man. A perfect, branded cross scorched into you. Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," I smile, nuzzling deeper into his embrace. "Nothing hurts when I'm with you."

"Aw, I love you, Mel."

I can't respond, but he knows. Matt knows. My tears and desperate fingers gripping his shoulders tell him all he needs to know.

_I love you, too, Matty. Don't ever let me go._


	3. Raziel

**Author's Note:** Holy shit, guys. Someone made me FANART for this story! Ahaha, it's the best thing in the absolute world! So, as some of you might know, I play on this awesome website called Wajas. Apparently, there's a huge Death Note fanbase on Wajas. This person named Blackie of Death Notes and I were talking, and I happened to mention this idea for what I really think would represent this story. And Blackie drew it for me. How freaking awesome is that? I've linked to the picture on my profile; go check it out! And leave some love on Blackie's dA, too! Anyways. This chapter was pretty interesting to write. The last section was pretty much thrown together because I felt like I should up the word count, but it turned out nicely. Onward!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. If I owned Death Note, I could turn this story into a manga and make Blackie's drawing the dcover. xP Damn it.

**Warning:** Heaven and Hell, religious themes, lemon in future chapters. Woot. And cussing! If not in the story, in the author's note. xP Kaze is a pottymouth, ne?

* * *

"This is my place," he says, motioning toward the ornate onyx door before us. "We never lock the doors here. We don't need to. You can request a house of your own if you want, but I thought you might want to live with me."

He opens the door, eyes shining with unsuppressed joy. My gaze flits quickly across the interior, and I can already feel my jaw dropping in surprise. Walls in black onyx and floors of alabaster sparkle in the warm sunlight. Layers of stylish, gold-flecked furniture cover the floors. Gorgeous paintings and tapestries dapple the walls, and crystal-clear glass lights the windows with the brilliance of the celestial sun.

"We design our own homes," he rambles. "They're made to fit our style." He glides his hand over the slick surface of a black bureau in the foyer. I raise one eyebrow, amused.

"I never realized how lavish you are, Matt," I snort. "It's a good thing I'm living here. I'd have probably chosen some crappy apartment setting for my heavenly home. It's what I'm used to."

"Yeah, I know," he sighs, blushing faintly, "Well, uh, I've always thought that marble and ivory looked pretty awesome. Classy, you know?"

"Yeah," I agree, giving him the approval he desires, "I can't believe this is yours."

"Ours," he corrects, linking arms with me. "Shall I show you around?"

"Oh?" I smirk coyly, "Can we start with the bedroom?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

"Are you, uh, sure about this, Mel?" The redhead asked, wringing his hands nervously.

"Yeah, Matt. I'm sure. We've been together for a while, and we've never done it before, so…"

"But today? Here?"

"Why not? What, are you…scared?"

"Not really," he admitted. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Mello smirked. "I'll be the one topping you. And it'll only hurt for a minute, I promise."

"Wait! What? Mello!" Matt argued, face bright red from embarrassment.

"Come on, Matt. I'll be gentle. We're old enough. And you love me, right?"

"Of course I love you," Matt sighed. "I just don't want it to hurt. But I guess I trust you."

"Good," Mello grinned, ripping Matt's shirt off, "Because I love you more than life itself, and I want to please you in ways that your lonely hand never could."

"Mel…" Matt whined, pushing at the blonde's chest.

"I'll take care of you, Matt," he said, crushing his lips against the gamer's. "I always will."

"All right, Mello. I trust you. I'm ready."

* * *

It takes a week or so for Matt to show me all the rooms in the house, because we insist on having sex in each one of them.

Heaven isn't so bad, I guess. But there are a lot of rules.

I can't cuss or fight. I can't play pranks or harass the others here. I can't look at any other man or woman besides Matt with lust, or else I'm coveting someone else's partner. I can't use violence in any way. I can't steal. I can't lie, which is the hardest of all for me. Sometimes I wonder if I'm truly in Heaven, or if I'm in a friendlier Hell.

It's really hard. And the punishment for sinning in heaven is awful. Once I've seen heaven, I can't ever leave. But if I sin while I'm here, there will be divine punishment. I'm not sure what that means, but I know it can't be good.

It really isn't so bad here. I can lie around in Matt's arms all day, hugging and kissing him. God doesn't mind if we have sex. There is no shame here. We both walk around naked; we feel each other's body whenever we want. Nobody stares; nobody cares. We're free to love without hindrance.

But I still miss how things used to be. I miss the feeling of a gun in my hand. I miss being tugged into hidden storage closets where Matt would screw me against the wall, all sweat and desperate passion, and I almost always had cleaning supplies jabbing me in the side. I miss those lazy summer nights on the floor of the apartment, because the bed was just too hot, when my hair would flay across his bare shoulders and we would just talk and kiss and love for hours. I miss pushing him onto the sweat-stained couch, thrusting mercilessly into him while covering his mouth with my hand so the neighbors wouldn't hear. I miss blowing him when he would drive our car, windows down, while he would try so hard to force his heavy-lidded eyes on the road. You don't get thrills like that in heaven.

There is no sneaking around, no quickies over the sink in a public restroom with the threat of being caught hanging over our heads. It isn't as fun when it doesn't feel like sin. But still, I never get tired of hearing him scream my name while I moan his. It's especially sexy in the gardens, where a thousand flowers frame his face and their sweet scent covers the heavy musk of sex.

Paradise is a wonderful place. But somehow, I just know…

"Happily Ever After" never comes true for guys like us.

* * *

"That story was bullshit!" The blonde growled, hopping up and down on his bedspread. "You don't kiss a frog and live happily ever after. The only thing you should get from kissing frogs is a kick in the head. That's so gross!"

"Aw, come on. I thought it was cute," said the gamer, twirling his goggles around his finger absently.

"Cute? How can kissing a stinky frog be cute? You could get warts or something! Honestly, that princess was pretty dumb."

"Hey," Matt argued, "she thought that it would work. And the story said that it _did_ work, so she must've done the right thing, huh?"

"No, you idiot!" Mello groaned, rolling his eyes. "It only worked out like that because the story writer was retarded! Fairy tales never have happy endings in real life."

"But, what if they did?"

"They don't."

"But what _if_?"

* * *

"Hey, Matt?" I say as I watch him prepare breakfast for us.

"What is it?"

"Do you believe in angels?"

He pauses, giving me an odd look over his shoulder. I feel a slight blush creep up my cheeks. He shakes his head, resuming his task.

"Do I believe in _angels_? What do you think we're supposed to be?" He cracks an egg over the skillet. I can feel my mouth watering already.

"We aren't angels. Are we? We don't have wings."

"Whoever said that all angels had wings, Mel? We're in heaven, so we've got to be angels. I thought you were second-smartest at Wammy's; you should know this stuff already." He sticks his tongue out at me. I roll my eyes.

"I guess I always thought that angels are supposed to be holy. They are supposed to have white wings and white robes and sing all the time." I chuckle, gazing lazily out the window. "I wasn't expecting Heaven to be like this."

"Hey, things aren't always how you picture them," Matt slides a plate in front of me, kissing my forehead tenderly. "I've seen angels my whole life. They've never had wings."

"You've seen angels before?" I gasp. "Where?"

"Right here," he says, poking my chest. "I saw my first angel when I was five years old. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pout on his chubby lips. No wings; no white robes. But you'd be a fool to call him anything but 'angel.'"

"Oh, Matt," I fuss, pushing him away. "I've never been an angel. Not for one second in my life."

"Ah, but you're wrong. I went for a while without seeing angels, and it was such a lonely existence. I was so thrilled when my angel showed up again, scarred and battered and bloody. I looked at his blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and I swear that he was otherworldly. And this little angel grew more beautiful every day, until the day he was called to heaven. And now he is radiant."

"I'd really love to meet him," I snort, looking at my hands in disgust. "This little fiend has been to hell and back. This wretch of a person isn't worthy enough to be called an angel."

"Oh, Mello," Matt sighs, flicking my forehead with his fingers, "what about you? Do you believe in angels?"

"…Sometimes."


	4. Baal

**Author's Note:** So...I fail. u.u Sorry everyone! I really did plan to have this story, Ad Interim, and Game Over updated before midnight. But karma kicked me in the ass. xP I woke up late, around 3 in the afternoon, only to discover that our internet went out. It stayed off until about 8 PM. Sucks, yeah? And to top it off, a friend called about 8 PM and asked me to go to the movies with him. So I went to the movie, even though I'd already seen it, and didn't get home until...12:04 AM! xD So I fail. Uberly. But! I did get this chapter finished today, and I'll work tonight to get Game Over and Ad Interim put out. Or...at least Game Over. xD Sorry for all of you Ad Interim people! You guys must be ready to burn me at the stake, huh? Anyways. This chapter was fun to write. Mostly because I stuck a lemon in here. xD And I've REALLY wanted to write that scene for a while. Heh. Sorry if it isn't amazing, but I'm new to the whole graphic world. xP Onward!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. But I really want one from eBay. xP

**Warning:** LEMON! Whee! Oh, and the other stuff that I mentioned in the warnings of previous chapters. xD Yay!

* * *

In the evening, we sit outside and look at the stars. I realize how lucky I am that Heaven still has stars and sunlight. In Hell, all I knew was pain.

"Do you ever think of the stars that night?" Matt says, twirling a daisy between his fingers.

"The night before we died?" I ask, "Of course. They were beautiful. That was the first time we had gone star-gazing in a long time, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he smiles, nuzzling my shoulder. "Before that, we were still just kids…"

"Kids at Wammy's House, sneaking onto the roof after hours," I remind him. "We were two little kids doing what kids do best. We were breaking the rules and throwing caution to the wind."

"But the stars were beautiful, weren't they, Mel?" He grins.

"They're always beautiful," I laugh, flicking his nose. "And they'll always be beautiful."

"I know something else that will always be beautiful," he mumbles, giving me a wry grin.

"Oh, Matt," I sigh. "You know what? Me too."

I gaze into his deep green eyes, running my hands through his hair. His face glows. If the stars were alive, they would blush.

* * *

"And seek forgiveness, oh Child of God who hast been forgot. Trust thy own heart to guide thee toward the path of righteousness. Let no man sway you into temptation; let no demon reside in your soul. For you are the chosen ones, the Lambs of God, to guide the world from darkness to light…"

The blonde sat attentively, watching the priest with wide eyes. He silently memorized every word that the ancient elder said. His tiny hand worked furiously to scribble down any important details in his leather-bound notebook.

"You are the future of the world. You hold on your shoulders the burden of your generation, your children's generation, and the many generations before you. Through the grace of God, you can change the world for the better. Through truth, justice, honor, diligence, perseverance, trustworthiness, and discipline, you will lead the lost souls of the world into the path of the light…"

Beside him, the redhead snored silently. His video game flashed dim colors into the hymnal perched on his lap. He nearly leapt out of his seat when his blonde comrade nudged him away.

"Matt, pay attention!" Mello whispered frantically. "The priest is trying to save your soul, and you're taking a nap!"

"Aw, Mel, I'm only here 'cause of you…" Matt grumbled, yawning into his palm. "How 'bout you pay attention and tell me about it later?"

"Matt! You'll never make it to Heaven if you keep up this attitude!"

"Sure I will, Mel. It's not about where you _go_ in life. It's about what you _do_ in life. And I'd rather be at home _doing_ something more fun than _going_ to mass."

"Oh, _Matt_!"

* * *

We make breakfast together in the morning. He glides around the kitchen naked, freshly awoken from his slumber like sweet Sleeping Beauty. His pale skin seems to shimmer in the morning sunlight streaming through the window. He gracefully cracks an egg over the skillet, waiting for it to sizzle before cradling a piece of toast in the center. I have no idea why he makes toast and eggs like he does, but I love it. I set to work squeezing fresh orange juice into our crystal glasses.

Matt makes a noise, causing me to look up at him. He stands there, drenched in radiant beauty, silhouetted against the window like a god.

"Mello," he whispers, the faintest hint of a smile playing behind his lips.

And suddenly, the beast inside me awakens. A long dormant lust bubbles and swells in my chest. It feels good, this lust. Gazing hungrily at his naked body, I feel thick, black sin coursing through my veins.

"Matt," I croak, mouth turned to cotton with burning desire. I take his wrist and guide him into my embrace. "I want you."

"You have me," he smirks, pressing tiny kisses to my collarbone.

"I want to take you." I sandwich him skillfully between my hips and the kitchen table. He gasps, struggling slightly as the hard wood presses into his tender flesh.

"You've taken me before, Mello," he blushes, pushing lightly against my chest. "You've taken me many times."

"Not like this," I whisper, voice heavy with desire. I press hard against him until his naked back meets the slick wood. He shivers from either anxiety or chill, but I cannot tell which.

"Mello," he sighs. His eyes dance behind half-closed eyelids. I kiss him, gentle at first, but my lips quickly gain a crushing force. I can feel his tender skin bruising beneath my desperate kisses. He moans, breath passing between us like a poison, egging me on.

I flip him over suddenly, and he hisses as his bare chest hits the wood. I stretch his arms across the table, crucifying him in my embrace. My lips hover near his collarbone for a moment before I bite him, hard, and he screams. The sound of his voice echoing in the corners of the kitchen drives me crazy; it makes me want to bite him forever. I nibble at his neck, biting down with sharp teeth until he's writhing beneath me.

"Mel-LO! Ah, don't bite so hard…ah…_Mello_…" He squirms uselessly; his arms are pinned tightly, restricting his movement completely.

"Matt," I sigh, "You're so sexy like this. I swear I'll make you scream for me."

"M-mello…" he gasps as I position myself behind him. "Aren't you going to…you know…?"

"Not this time, Matty. You've woken up something inside me. I want you so bad right now, and I just can't wait any longer…" I bite his shoulder hard and push myself inside of him. His screams surge through me like venom.

"Mello! Ah, Mello!" He cries out, banging closed fists against the table as my hands keep him still. I only give him a moment to adjust before I push deeper and deeper into him. I shiver in pure ecstasy as his body writhes under me in discomfort and pleasure. I bury my nose in his soft hair, breathing in his scent.

"I love you, Matt," I whisper. "I love you so much that it hurts."

"Mello!" He cries, nuzzling me as best as he can. "I…Ahh, I love you…AH! Mello!"

Tears stream down his face as I rock against his body. His hips must be bruising against the rough edge of the table. I bite down on his earlobe, scraping it with my teeth. I love his taste. I love everything about him.

"Mel-LO! Ah, do that…again…Mel…" He moans, arching his back into my chest. I comply eagerly, wanting nothing more than to hear him scream my name again.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Mel! Mello!" His words shoot from his mouth like deadly sins, each one wrapping around my heart and squeezing until I'm drenched in pure ecstasy. All I can feel is Matt. All I can smell is Matt. All that I want is Matt.

"MELLO!"

And as the angel screams and writhes, the demon has his way. And as the demon plays, the angel calls his name in reverent praise.

"Mello! **I love you!**"

* * *

"I'm Mello," the small child said, frowning. "I don't like you."

"I'm Matt," the other replied. "I don't like you either."

"You're ugly."

"You look like a girl."

"Wanna go play soldiers, Matt?"

"Sure. But I get to be the captain."

* * *

"Mello?" He says, turning over to face me in our bed.

"What is it, Matt?" I yawn. I'm completely exhausted after such a long day.

"Do you love me?"

I nearly burst into laughter until I see his serious expression. Wordlessly, I pull him closer and closer until our skin seems to fuse together.

"Of course I love you," I tell him, "I've always loved you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Good," he sighs. "Hey Mel?"

"What, Matt?" I grin, knowing that the questions have only just started.

"Do you ever think about other people?"

"What do you mean?" I question, a frown of confusion crossing my brow.

"I mean, like…do you ever…? Oh, nothing. Do you remember the people back in the world of the living?" He lowers his eyes, toying with the comforter.

"Like Near and the others? Yeah, I think about them. I wonder when Near will actually die. And I really want to know if he'll go to Heaven or Hell."

"He'll go to Heaven, of course," Matt chuckled. "He's never done an awful thing in his life."

"Oh, hasn't he?" I smirk, tipping Matt's face toward mine. "You didn't see, did you? The night he misbehaved?"

Matt's eyes widen. "What? Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"Because," I laugh, "Roger asked me not to."

"Roger?" He gasps, leaning closer. "Now you've GOT to tell me!"

"Near was caught," I begin slowly, teasing Matt, "Stealing."

"Woah," Matt whispers, letting out a low whistle. "So how'd you find out?"

"He stole from ME, dummy!" I grin, poking him on the nose. His eyes, if possible, widen further.

"What'd he steal?"

"My Backstreet Boys CD, if you can believe that!" I laugh, shaking my head. "Apparently, he wanted to 'research' it. Roger lectured him about stealing, which I totally enjoyed, but then he warned me that I wasn't allowed to tell. And I didn't. Still, the image of Near listening to the Backstreet Boys has somehow sparred me on in all my competitions against him."

"Wow. I didn't know he had it in him. Why do you think Roger wouldn't let you tell?"

"Oh, you know how Roger was. He'd do anything to spare the repuation of the Golden Child," I roll my eyes.

"Hey, Mel?" Matt grins.

"What, Matty?"

"Why did you have a Backstreet Boys CD?"

I snort, rolling over in bed. "Goodnight, Matt."

"Aw, Mello!"


	5. Naamah

**Author's Note: **I'm back, bitches! Heh. I've been absent in the writing world for a while. Basically... I had this girlfriend, and then I had this depression, and now I don't have this girlfriend, so... I'm back. Yeah. Anyway! Please accept my apology for the long (Over a year? EEK! Sorry!) wait for this newest chapter. But now that the plot is rolling again, hopefully it'll roll on down to the finish line. What are you waiting for? Get reading! Onward!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note. If I owned Death Note, I would have a hell of a lot more fangirls. u.u

**Warnings: **Same as previous chapters. Cussing, Sex, and a Deadly Dangerous Blonde Bishie. Hell yes.

* * *

"Hey, Mello, have you ever walked to the Wall before?" Matt's eyes lower a little, and I stop pawing through magazines long enough to focus on his question.

"The Wall? Which wall?" I ask. He says nothing at first, and I frown at his hesitation. He looks away for a moment before he'll speak again.

"_The _Wall. Where they put the sinners in Heaven."

This is news to me. There are sinners in Heaven? Is that the divine punishment that I was warned about before? I stand slowly and move closer to Matt, sitting beside him.

"I've never heard of it," I say. "Why do you ask?"

"God said that the people who chose to commit major sins while living in Heaven would be put behind the Wall. We don't know what happens to them. But they can't ever, ever come out. It's supposed to be a Hell in Heaven." Matt pulls his goggles across his eyes.

"Huh," I mumble, wrapping my arm around Matt's shoulders. "Well, we won't have to worry about it, right? We just have to keep the sins down."

"Yeah..." Matt sighs.

I watch him for a moment longer. He still looks uneasy. _Matt, is there something you aren't telling me?_

* * *

_"Dear Matt,"_ the blonde wrote. _"I know you aren't going to understand why I left, but I just..."_

He crumpled the paper into a ball and thew it into the trash. It bounced off the other ten balls of crumbled paper already sitting there.

The rain spattered against the window, casting small shadows against the fresh sheet of paper in front of him.

_"Matty,"_ he started again, _"L is dead, and I can't stick around. Come find me. Your partner in crime, Mello."_

He stared at the paper, tracing his fingers over the name "Matty." Gently, he folded it and slid it into an unmarked envelope. Just as he slipped the envelope into the desk drawer, a harsh knock sounded against his door.

"Kid, we've got to GO! Grab your shit and be downstairs before we leave your ass."

The thug turned the corner, knocking on other doors. Mello jumped up, heart racing, and shoved his clothes into the one canvas bag he owned. He cleared his bed, his dresser, his closet. Before he could reach his desk, the alarm was sounded, and he had to leave.

Halfway to London, the teen closed his eyes in grief. Looks like that letter would never be sent.

* * *

Matt keeps going out for long walks, and I don't understand why. I love going with him on walks, but lately, he seems to want to be alone. I don't think I've made him angry. I don't know what I could have done.

I keep walking around our home, touching the marble, remembering the first time we walked this house together. I keep thinking about that first time he led me into the bedroom, and how I pushed him onto the bed. I remember how we were so gentle with each other, even though we were both craving the dirty, rough sex that we both love so much. I still love how our first time in Heaven was so beautiful, pure, and perfect.

I look out the window, watching the eternal skies, wondering where my Matt is now. He walk for hours, all around Heaven. I need to talk to him tonight.

God sent me a Summon today. When He needs to speak with one of His children privately, He requests their presence in this gigantic building in the center of our Heavenly city. I actually have to laugh at how businesslike and professional the system works. I wonder if God files paperwork, too.

I want to talk to Matt about the Summon. I want to know what it means.

But Matt is out for a walk, and I guess I'm on my own for this one.

* * *

"Roger, where'd you put Matt's GameBoy? Come on, you old coot, give it back to him!"

"Mello, please. Matt broke a rule, and his GameBoy has been confiscated for the remainder of the week."

"But that's all he has! You can't just take his life away from him like that!"

"Well, then, I suppose you'll have to give him something else to live for. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to work. I highly suggest that you quiet yourself before you lose something of yours as well."

"No! You can't take his GameBoy away. Take something of mine instead."

"Are you telling me that you would sacrifice something of yours to give your friend his toy back? Even when you've done nothing wrong, surprisingly enough, to warrent the removal of your object?"

"In a heartbeat."

* * *

Matt pulls me into a deep hug as soon as I see him, and I hold him tightly against my body. His mouth seeks mine, and our kisses are hungry and desperate. His hands slip around my waist and cup my backside. I give him that special moan that makes him shudder.

He pushed me against the wall, and I get a thrill that I haven't felt in so long. He whispers into my ear, "I want to take you, Mello," and I nearly melt.

Yes, he can take me. I'm not used to being on bottom, but when I am, it is the definition of Heaven. It's a rarity for him to be so possessive. I like it.

He turns me around and spreads my legs. I'm shivering under his touch. I feel his tongue against my collarbone, tracing a wet line to my ear. He nibbles lightly, making me squirm, as he presses himself against me. I tense up at first, but his hands gently scratching my hips brings me back to that wonderful, trusting place.

It hurts, barely, and then it just feels incredible. Much better than it ever did in life. The first time he did this, it hurt so badly that I could barely move the next day. But here, surrounded by ivory and marble, bare feet slipping on onyx floors, I feel nothing but ecstasy.

I trust Matt. I've always trusted Matt. And next time I top him, I'll make sure he feels just as much pleasure. And more.


End file.
